


“Let’s get you ready for bed.”

by ImagineRedwood



Series: Seven Days of Daddy: Sons [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hair Brushing, No Smut, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: From my Seven Days of Daddy series I do on Tumblr. The story includes 18+ consenting adults.





	“Let’s get you ready for bed.”

“Did you have fun, baby?”

You looked away from the mirror on your boudoir and smiled. Opie was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as he watched you remove your makeup.

“Yeah, it was fun. The girls wanted to stay out later, go out for drinks after we finished dinner but I just came home. I missed you.”

His smile was gentle but pride oozed from it. He knew how quickly you would start to miss him when you were out. You’d much rather be at home with him, enjoying his company.

He stayed silent as he watched you finish taking off the rest of your makeup, running your fingers through your hair. You turned around and faced Opie, your smile coming back as you stride over to him. With your arms wrapped around his waist, you rested your chin on his chest as you looked up at him.

His hand came up and wove itself into your hair, your eyes slipping closed at the comfort his closeness brought. He tugged ever so gently at your hair, a sigh leaving your lips as you felt the tension slowly ease away from your head. You relaxed into his chest and laid down your head. Suddenly, his hand was gone from your head and was wrapping itself around your wrist, pulling you with him towards the bathroom.

“Let’s get you ready for bed.”

Pulling the toilet seat and cover down, he pushed you to sit and you did. He grabbed the comb from the counter and began to run it through your hair, a little gasp leaving you as it snagged in a knot.

“Sorry babygirl.”

“It’s alright daddy.”

He gently continued to work the comb through until every knot was gone. With your hair done, he pulled you up from sitting and led you back to the room before beginning to pull at your top.

“You know I have that run coming up…”

You nodded sadly and looked down as he took your dress off and unhooked your bra.

“I know.”

“It’ll only be for a little bit baby. One week, then I’ll be back.”

You nodded again and stayed quiet, lifting your arms so he could slide your nightie onto your body. With your routine done, you smiled and stood up, grasping at his kutte and pulling it from his body.

“Time to get you ready for bed too.”

He chuckled and let you undress him, his shirt coming off after his kutte. You pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed and then climbed up to settle in his lap. Your fingers gripped onto his beanie and pulled it from his head, his hair falling down into his shoulders. You brushed it back and let your hands roam down his chest, tracing the tips of your fingers over the tattoos there. You leaned forward and pressed a loving kiss to his skin, a low sigh coming from him. He gripped your hips and held you to him tightly before standing with you, a gasp falling from your lips as you clung to him.

“Opie!”

He laughed quietly but his smirk was more than cocky.

“What? You forgot how strong I was?”

He winked at you and then gently placed you down on the bed, crawling in behind you and waiting for you to face him before wrapping you up in his arms. You snuggled up closer to him and smiled as he brought the blanket up to cover you both. His lips pressed against your shoulder softly and he laid a few kisses before laying his head down next to yours. You reached out and began to gently run your fingers along his beard, a nightly routine that relaxed the both of you. Your eyes slipped closed and you let out a soft breath, your eyes already beginning to feel heavy.

“Goodnight daddy. I love you.”

He smiled softly and leaned forward to press a kiss to your cheek.

“I love you too princess.”


End file.
